take a bow
by rooh-dxc
Summary: ¿Quieres unos aplausos, o una ovaciom?


_**Take a bow**_

_How about a round of applause_

_A standing ovation_

Me desperté a las 7:05am debido a los ladridos de mi perro en la puerta principal de mi casa, baje de la cama, y me coloque mi bata, me dirigí al pasillo arrastrando los píes debido al sueño que tenia, seguía escuchando los golpeteos en mi puerta, mire por la mirilla, y ahí estaba el de pie en la puerta de mi casa, me quede observándolo por unos segundos, hasta que golpea la puerta nuevamente…

-Courtney abre, se que estas ahí-

-Que quieres-

-Abre por favor-

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

-Pareces un tonto de pie en la puerta-

Lo único que escuche después de eso fue su llanto, patético, lo mire por la mirilla, de sus ojos salían lagrimas, y caían como una cascada por sus mejillas

-Court, yo lo-lo sien-siento-

Me dijo con la vos entrecortada, apenas podía entenderle palabra alguna debido a su llanto

-Te ves tan feo cuando lloras-

-Lo siento, lo siento en serio yo no te quise hacer esto-

-¿A si? Entonces que ¿te obligaron, te obligaron a mentirme y a engañarme con Gwen?

Podía escuchar su llanto cada vez más fuerte

-Contéstame-

-N-no-

-Entonces no entiendo que haces aquí, vete yo ya no te quiero-

-Abre, lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname-

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

En serio Duncan yo te quise, en serio tu me tuviste disponible, pero el tiempo pasa, y yo ya no siento mas nada por ti-

Luego de decir esto, recordé que tenía una caja con algunas prendas que habían quedado de el, me dirigí a mi habitación, para ir a buscarla y luego entregársela y que no me moleste mas, cuando finalmente la encontré, la tome y fui a la puerta principal, los golpeteos en mi puerta habían cesado, mire por la mirilla y el ya no estaba, ¡perfecto! Le dejare la caja en la vereda, y si no se la lleva, vendrá el camión de basura y se la llevaran ellos.

Tome la llave, que estaba colgada a lado de la puerta y la introduje en la cerradura, la gire dos veces y abrí, me sentía aliviada de que se halla ido, cuando llegue a la vereda, deje la caja en el suelo, me levante, y mis ojos se encontraron con unos profundos ojos aguamarina, rojos de tanto llorar, lo mire por dos segundos, y seguí caminando, hasta que me tomo de la muñeca

-Court, lo siento-

No lo mire a los ojos, y me solté de su agarre

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_

_Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one_

_This just looks like the re-run_

_Please, what else is on_

-Será mejor que agarres tu ropa antes de que los camiones de basura vengan-

Continué caminando hasta que me dijo

-Court, te amo, tu eres la única a la que quiero-

Ahí frene y me di la vuelta

-Duncan, basta, es como si te estuvieras burlando nuevamente de mí-

-Lo siento, te amo-

_And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

-¿Como pude creer que tu me serias fiel?-

Lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos rojos e hinchados nunca lo había visto así.

-Lo siento-

_._

-Quiero que te vallas y no vuelvas-

Llorando me dijo

-Por favor, perdóname, perdóname, haré lo que sea-

Es un gran actor, pero no caeré otra vez en sus engaños, ya se acabo

_How about a round of applause_

_A standing ovation_

-Será mejor que vallas con Gwen-

Y así me fui dejando atrás a Duncan, arrodillado en la acera, llorando a lado de la caja donde esta su ropa, y yo entre a mi casa, la cerré, me dirigí a mi habitación me mire en el espejo y vi en mi una sonrisa, hace mucho que no sonreía, basta de sufrir, esto ya se acabo.

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_


End file.
